Anexo:Acerca de Nosotros
Nosotros somos frikis. *Nosotros odiamos a los frikis. *NOSOTROS NO SOMOS CILINDRO CILINDRO ES DIOS AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! *Nosotros no somos frikis. *Nosotros sabemos lo que es ser friki. *Nosotros no parecemos frikis. *Nosotros somos frikis y peligrosos. *Nosotros somos frikis y no le hacemos daño a una mosca... pero a ti te vamos a arrancar la cabeza. *Nosotros somos nosotros. *Nosotros no somos nosotros. *Nosotros talves seamos nosotros *Nosotros talves seamos el nosotros del no somos nosotros del nosotros no somos nosotros *Nosotros somos el nosotros que hay en nosotros. *Nosotros somos Leo Molina *Nosotros no sabemos quien es Leo Molina *Nosotros nos estamos emparanoyando. *Nosotros somos la mera nutria shuca *Nosotros somos vosotros. *Por tanto vosotros sois nosotros. *Por tanto ¿quién es nosotros? *Nosotros no somos Gregory House. *Nosotros somos frikipedistas. *Nosotros no somos Nexo (ya nos gustaría). *Nosotros... *Nosotros dejamos las frases a medias. *Nosotros empieza por nos y acaba en otros. *Nosotros sabemos donde estás. *Nosotros sabemos que estás en un ordenador mirando la frikipedia. *All your base are belong to us. *Nosotros jugamos a Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Nosotros no somos la Organización XIII. *Nosotros somos la Organización XIV. *Nohotrô ablamô'n'andalù. *Nós falamos galego. *We speak guiri. *AAAA AAAAAA AAA AAAAAAA. *Gñap groarrr gña. *Afshags ags agshags asdfgh. *Nosotros golpearemos a el que escribio lo de arriba *Nosotros hacemos *Nosotros no sabemos que Michael Jackson Murio todavia *N0507R05 U54M05 L337 *Nosotros .... lalalalala *Nosotros dominamos el mundo. *Nosotros tenemos un tarro de pepinillos que nunca se acaba. *Nosotros nos ligamos a tu novia. *Nosotros acabamos de recordar que no tienes de eso. *Nosotros matamos a Chanquete. *Nosotros encontramos a Wally. *Nosotros íbamos en el Titanic. *Nosotros a veces, en ocasiones, vemos muertos. *Nosotros escribimos éste artículo. *Nosotros lo borraremos porque habla de nosotros *Nosotros mataremos al que sabe de nosotros *Nosotros dominaremos el mundo de nuevo. *Nosotros controlamos Aspaña. *Nosotros controlamos tu vida. *Nosotros matamos a alguien. *Nosotros estamos delante de tu casa. *Nosotros estamos con tu tia tu madre y tu hermana a la vez *Nosotros estamos con tigo cuando tu no estas con ellos por estar con nosotros *Nosotros creemos en diox *Nosotros esperamos que tu seas parte de nosotros..... *Nosotros somos muchos *Nosotros vemos gente muerta !!!! *Nosotros estamos muertos y tu al estar con nosotros tambien *Nosotros somo nosotros los cebollitas *Nosotros estamos aqui y alla a la vez *Nosotros tenemos poderes psicologicos *Nosotros empesamos en nos y terminamos en otros *nosotos tachamos esto nosotros somos ustedes *Nosotros nos la mahacamos a todas horas somos ellos que a su vez son nostros que a nuestra vez somos ellos *Nosotros te observamos *yo soy el esto no va a aki y nosotros lo tachamos *Si nosotros nos unimos a ellos a vosotros y a ustedes podremos DOMINAR EL MUNDO *Nosotros no conocemos a ellos. *Nosotros somos Nosotros. ¿O no...? *Nosotros nos bañamos cada 2 semanas *Nosotros somos poco cool *Nosotros estamos pensando en como pensar *Nosotros estamos aqui en lugar de estar alli *Nosotros no somos como ellos *Nosotros seguimos escribiendo *Nosotros no nos aburrimos^ *Nosotros somos alcoholicos anónimos *Nosotros escuchamos ROCK *Nosotros no escuchamos flamenco *Nosotros no hacemos deberes *Nosotros no nos comemos los mocos *Nosotros nos pasamos *Nosotros tenemos melena *Nosotros no somos guapos *Yo si soy guapo Pero nosotros no lo sabemos *Nosotros no vamos a fiestas privadas *Nosotros no comemos en Mcdonalds, alli desayunamos, almorzamos, merendamos y cenamos. *Nosotros vemos la TV mierda *Nosotros hacemos popó *Nosotros hablamos Elfo *Nosotros nos rascamos alli *Nosotros no tenemos abuela *Nosotros somos preciosos *Nosotros somos inteligentes *Nosotros somos perfectos^ *Nosotros somos SOLTEROS *Nosotros estamos en meetic, votamicuerpo, tuenti, facebook, myspace, Fotolog, Metroflog, Tweeti... *Nosotros somos los creadores de frikipedia^ *Nosotros amamos a los chinos *Nosotros comemos de todo *Nosotros somos cansinos *Nosaltres som gent de Valéncia, Cataluña i les illes Balears. *Nos sumus ispanus *Weeee are the CHAMPIONS my friend *We are Freaks *Nosaltres parlem valencià, Català, andalúh, gallego, eusquera, español, extremeño, murciano, mazrileño; somos multiparlantes *Nosotros imitamos a los Frikis *Nosotros somos Gays!! *Nosotros no servimos para nada,solamente para editar la Frikipedia *Nosotros estamos delante de Nosotros. ¿Que estáis haciendo, Nosotros? Categoría:Anexos